Old World Village
The Old World Village was a cardboard village scam created by the Eds in "Wish You Were Ed." The town was filled with numerous services operated by the Eds in an attempt to scam Rolf. It was located in the Construction Site. Background After the Eds found out about Rolf's homesickness for the Old Country, Eddy used it to his advantage. Eddy told Rolf the tall tale of the magical shoe that granted him and Ed a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs. Rolf's desperation for the Old Country lead him to purchasing a chance to sniff Ed's shoe from Eddy. The odor was so strong, it knocked him unconscious. Construction of the village While Rolf was unconscious, Edd used an Encyclopedia of Old World Culture as a research tool to construct what became the Old World Village. The "village" was nothing more than a few cardboard facades of buildings built along the wooden skeletons of houses in the Construction Site. The Village only consisted of four cardboard buildings along with four walls, with a scene painted on them, that stood in between them. The buildings seem to be based on different types of European architecture. This is fitting because Rolf's home country is a blend of different European countries. The first building was white with a green roof with spires jutting out of it. A sign stood at the top of the building that read "FRüZ KLÂT." A stall that sold fake fish made from cardboard and socks was placed in front of said building. Clockwise from the first building stood a wall with jungle scenery drawn on it. To the right of this was an orange castle tower with a turnip flag flying over it. Clockwise to this stood a wall with scenery that resembles Scotland on it. The Eds had even drawn a small lake with a Loch Ness Monster lookalike in it. Clockwise from the Scotland drawing stood a trio of modern looking apartment buildings. To the right of the apartment building stood another wall with scenery drawn on it, this time with mountains resembling the Swiss Alps. And finally, clockwise from the mountains stood a cardboard Eastern European building that resembles Saint Basil's Cathedral. A fake water well was placed near the center of the village. The scam The Eds placed Rolf in the center of the village. After he regained consciousness he ran over to the water well and drank from it, only to catch a bug in his mouth and declare that the well was fouled with infestation. He was then instantly struck with joy as he thought he had returned home. Eddy thought his job was complete and decided to run to the Candy Store, but Edd convinced both him and Ed that Rolf is so happy that they should stay to keep his granted wish alive. They then heard that Rolf was willing to buy goods from the fish stall in the village, and Eddy decided to stay and dress up as a villager in order to obtain more money from Rolf. Rolf then pulled out a "Bartering Pole". Edd explained that the barters would balance themselves on poles using only their abdominal areas in order to conduct any market negotiation. After dismissing the idea as "stupid", Eddy forced Edd to barter with Rolf. After a confusing barter, Edd managed to sell two sock eels for two chickens, much to Eddy's dismay and Ed's delight. Rolf began to dig a hole in the center of the village while Eddy, in another attempt to make money off of Rolf, told him that he needed to buy a "Hole Digging Permit" otherwise he'd be struck by a rock. Ed soon fell into the hole and Rolf declared a celebration. He told Edd to play the song of his village. Edd flipped through the Old World Encyclopedia for a folk song until he came across "That's My Horse." While Edd blew air across a jug, Ed and Rolf began the barbaric dance of "That's My Horse" in which the dancer would constantly brawl with each other while shouting "That's My Horse!" Destruction During the middle of the dance, Jonny walked into the village uninvited. Knowing that Jonny would break the illusion of Rolf thinking that he's back home, Eddy told Jonny to leave. Jonny complied only to run back into the village and bump into Rolf. Eddy quickly kicked Jonny out of view and explained to Rolf that it was just a bald badger. Rolf said that "badgers make a fine stew" and Eddy threw Rolf out of the way to go collect the onions for the stew. The orange castle tower that Jonny crashed into came crashing down onto Eddy with Jonny riding on top of it. Jonny decided to make a break for it but then crashed into the Jungle Facade, knocking it down in the process. Rolf then realized that he was not back home in his native country and that the Eds had tricked him. After Edd tried to explain to Rolf that they just wanted to share his cultural heritage, Rolf decided to teach them his heritage. He picked up the jug and started to play "That's My Horse" with it. Ed began to dance and soon started to brawl with Edd and Eddy. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h30m54s195.png|Rolf about to think that he's back home. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h31m40s131.png|Rolf running to the town well. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h33m33s15.png|Rolf, Eddy, and the Fish Stand. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h34m56s23.png|The bartering poles. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h37m16s154.png|A view of the Old World Village. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h38m25s88.png|Ed and the chickens. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h39m20s129.png|Edd playing Thats My Horse. See also *''Wish You Were Ed'' *The Old Country *Talk to the Magic Shoe *Giant Chunky Puffs *That's My Horse Category:Scams Category:Locations Category:Structure Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams that failed